One Kiss Won't Hurt
by ForTheLuvOfSodapop4738
Summary: Dally is feeling really hurt about something and Natalie is very concerned when she finds him crying. Soon, she has to choose between two, tearing friendships apart forever. ONE-SHOT should I continue?


_Okay this is my one-shot and I have to describe it a bit before I write it so that you will all understand it. _

_AN: First of all, the main character is Natalie from my first story (When Fire Meets Ice) and if you want to understand more about her you should read that story. Natalie is dating Sodapop at the time. I will also mention the name Ever (short for Everglade) from my friend's story (Shadow in the Night) which I also encourage you to read (by ForTheloveOfDally). Dally is in love with Ever, but he killed her brother, thinking he was a Soc, so Ever is very mad and upset over this. By the way, Lyric is Ponyboy's going-to-be-girlfriend and is a sister of Ever._

_Okay, on with the story!_

I took a deep, long breath as I slouched on the Curtis' couch in their living room.

Two-Bit's eyes were glued to the T.V., as usual, watching his daily Mickey Mouse shows.

Soda was in the kitchen with Steve who were devouring the rest of the chocolate cake while Darry was helping Ponyboy with his English paper.

As if on cue, Dallas walked in and slammed the door behind him.

"What the hell is wrong with _you_?" Steve asked with a weird look on his face.

"Shut up, Randle," Dally replied. He was obviously not in the mood to talk to anyone, so I stayed silent.

For a long time, I mean a _really _long time, I've had feelings about Dallas. Even though I was dating Soda, I just felt like I wasn't complete. Yes, Dally gets thrown in jail here and there, but if you get to know him, he's not a bad guy. I've just never had the guts to tell anyone because I'm afraid they're going to give me that look as if I'm growing a tail.

Dally muttered something under his breath. I made the mistake of asking, "What was that?" and wished I had kept my mouth shut.

He shot me a glare that pierced right through me. I gave him a questioning look and he switched his gaze to the floor. "Nothing," he said back.

"You can tell me anything, Dal, you should know that by now," I didn't take my eyes off of him for one minute. I was just curious why he was so upset.

Steve looked over his shoulder again, "Is it that Ever chick again?"

Dally shut his eyes tight and gritted his teeth. It looked like he was close to tears.

"Are you crying?" Steve said in disbelief.

"Shut up, Steve!" Dally yelled. He quickly stood up and trudged over to the bathroom and slammed the door so hard, I thought the hinges were going to fall off.

I glared daggers at Steve. That was too far. "I'm gonna go talk to Dal," I said as I got up and walked over to the bathroom.

xxXxx

My knuckles rapped on the bathroom door, "Dally, are you okay?""Just get out of here! I want to be alone..." He replied between was definitely crying by now. I didn't think he'd be this upset over Ever. I sighed and knocked on the door again, "Dally please, just open the door,"Dally slammed his hand over the handle to slightly open the door, but just enough for me to push it open."Dally?" I asked. He looked over his shoulder at me and I could see that his eyes were red and swollen and there were tears running down his face. I reached over and started rubbing his back, attempting to comfort him. He was lurched over the sink with his head in his hands, occasionally looking at his sad figure in the mirror. "Dal, it's gonna be oka-""No it's not! You don't know what I'm going through. I really messed up this time and I can't fix it. Skylar is dead, and it's all my fault," He sniffed again and I handed him the tissue box."I didn't mean to kill him. I was being impulsive at the time-" He was taken over by a coughing fit and more tears slid down his face."Okay, you gotta stop crying so hard. You'll throw up if you don't," I replied. I was trying my best to calm him down, but the more I said, the more tears rolled down his cheeks.

"What's the point?" He choked out. I felt guilty that I wasn't doing anything. I quickly grabbed a tissue and wiped the tears off of his eyes. He was shivering, hard. I wasn't really taught how to handle things like this, but I was trying the best I could. He looked up at me and I swear, my heart broke in half. Here I was, standing next to the toughest greaser in Tulsa, and he was crying. There's a twist...But I couldn't worry about that now. He was my friend and I had to help him. "Look, Lyric has told me a lot about Ever, and she takes things _very_ seriously. The death of Skylar tore her apart, but we all know that it was an accident,"He took a deep breath and wiped off his face with another tissue. Standing up, he looked me straight into the eyes. Those striking, ice blue eyes were no longer filled with hatred and malice, but thankfulness. "Thanks," He mumbled. Woah, what just happened? Dallas Winston _thanked_ me. This is the weirdest day ever..."It's okay," I replied. The next thing I knew, his arms were wrapped around me in an appreciative hug. I was blushing like crazy and I didn't understand why. His chin was positioned on top of my head and he hugged tighter. Out of all of the bad, and disturbing, times we've had together, this was by far my favorite. Still shivering, he let go of me and smiled a slight smile and I returned the favor. Slowly, he ran his hand through my hair and pulled me closer. I don't know what I was doing, but I think I liked it. I wrapped my arms around his shoulders and, before I knew it, his lips had met mine.I didn't know what was going on, whether I liked it or was freaked out about it, but we were caught in a kissing scene. His hands on my shoulders and mine around his it was like I got hit in the head with a brick. I was making out with Dallas Winston! What the hell am I doing?"Natalie, are you oka- DALLAS!" Soda yelled. I quickly broke away in shock and I tried to catch my breath. And I thought Dally's problem was big enough, now I have a problem of my own...

_AN: So what do you think? Should I write more?_


End file.
